1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a close tolerance pin connection which is particularly adapted for use with a structural support system for supporting equipment from the deck of a floating vessel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of utilizing pin connections for mounting equipment to a structural support is one that has been widely used in many different contexts.
These prior art pin connection systems, however, typically have provided a relatively loose pin connection in order that some adjustment is provided for misalignment of the holes through which the pins are to be received.
In the past, it has not been practical to try to provide very close tolerance pin connections between large items of equipment, because of the difficulty of originally prefabricating the items of equipment to have the pin receiving holes aligned closely enough to receive a close tolerance pin.